The Boy Who Drank Stars, English Version
by kyondarko
Summary: The Enlgish version of my story about the biography of Howl and Sophie, sorry if theres some errors, that's because my original language is the Spanish
1. Chapter 1

The boy who drank a star.

Chapter 1: I want to be a magician.

Howl was a guy a little shy, liked to lock himself in the cabin was near the house of his uncle, there was an immense garden, where he liked to go at dusk to see all the shooting stars passing by.

In a world full of wizardry Howl most wanted to be a wizard, have magic in his hands, but his father was against those wishes his son had.

One night Howl tell to his brother that he would like to have a castle that magically walk, but Howl was not aware that his father listened, and this very angry claim to Howl:

- Don't say stupid things, you have 14 years, you should just concentrate on studying and working, instead of rambling with foolish dreams.

- It's not my fault that you don't have dreams, you may not thought your life would be as monotonous as it is now. Howl said.

The enraged father hit Howl, this really angry, went upstairs and packed his things.

When everyone was asleep, Howl decided to leave the house, he ran toward the house of his uncle, being in front of the house he decided instead to go to his uncle's cabin and rest there.

That night the stars fell very close to there and Howl recalled that sotry that his mother told him before she died:

"Howl you'll be a great wizard, the truth is that my father was a wizard, when i was a little girl he told me that he drank a star, but also told me that he regretted doing that because if you convert into a wizard you lose the most valuable thing that a human have... your heart." His mother was called Sophia and she told that to him just before she died.

Then there was Howl, waiting for a star falling in his hands, at that time was not thinking what he was doing because he was blinded by hatred for his father.

A large, bright star fell into his hands:

Tell me what I can do for you? Howl asked.

At that time his instinct made to drink the star, Howl felt a awfull pain in his heart and wondered if he had done the right thing, then from his chest his heart came out with a small flame of blue fire that was slowly becoming red.

Howl at that moment heard a voice, a woman desperately repeating his name, when he turned to see what it was he saw a beautiful woman with silver hair and a blue dress.

- Howl!, I'm Sophie I know how to help you, find me in the future. She said.

Suddenlythe mysteriously disappeard, He didn't know what the hell happened, but at the time and inside the cabin, your heart with flame spoke:

'Hello, I called Calcifer, I was a star but now I can talk like you. Calcifer said.

-Wow, i can't believe it, nice to meet you Calcifer. Howl said surprised.

- And what do you want to do with your magic? Calcifer asked.

- First, I will build my moving castle. Howl said.

- I can help you. Calcifer said

- It's a great idea. Howl answered

Later, while they were sleeping, Howl had a dream where a beast that looked like a bird with black plumage kissed a woman similar to that seen in the garden, but the difference is that this had brown hair and was younger, Howl didn't know that this was not just a dream, was a vision of the future...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The years passed.

The next day Howl escaped, now nothing could stop him because of his magic, the only regret was not being able to see his brother, Shawn, who was 4 years younger than him.

Howl began collecting knick-knacks and little by little he built his moving castle, which seemed dark on the outside but it was cozy inside.

Then, Howl and Calcifer went to Madame Sullivan Castle to take classes and train properly and then serve the kingdom in time of war, there are many beautiful witches that Howl met.

Finally, the years passed and Madame Sullivan felt that the training was finished, She said that Howl was the best wizards she ever met.

In 1937, when Howl was the age of 20 years, World War II began, Howl protected cities allies to London, where was the Kingdom of Madame Sullivan, the enemies brought warplanes with nasty evil creatures that were accompanied with bombs.

In one of those intense days of bombing Howl found out his father and brother, now of 17 years died in a bombing, that's when the Witch of the waste bewithced Howl, that daygoing to his castle he met a little boy with around 6 years old, alone and abandoned, the funny thing is that it was identical to his brother Shawn at that age , Howl felt compassion for him and picked it up and took him to the castle.

What is your name? Howl asked.

Mark. answered the child

Where are your parents? Howl Said.

I do not know.

Well, my name Howl and you can stay until we know something about your family.

He spent a year and gradually confidence Marc was holding but never again hear from his family, but he wanted Howl like a big brother.

In 1940, Howl had 23 years old and was a famous wizard in several cities, but was more like a myth, here comes a girl Sophie with a dark past that we'll know soon...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: "The Mysterious past of Sophie Hatter"**_

**Sophie Hatter** in early childhood was a very shy girl, was the older of two sisters Lettie and Martha, but it was the darling of his father **Mr. Hatter**.

Sophie didn't have a close relationship with hers mother named **Honey** because she only spent time with **Lettie **and **Martha**, Sophie felt ugly because in comparison to her sisters it was.

When Sophie was 14 years old his father died leaving Honey in charge of his precious hat store, the death of Mr. Hatter was very hard for Sophie.

Mr. Hatter died of an unknown illness, after his death Sophie ran away from home but just at the time the war had begun and was waiting for the train when a bomb fell very close to it, Sophie was unconscious for several days and then when she woke up her personality changed, she became rebellious, at 17 years old she was another person, her mother Honey was very concerned at such personality change.

One day Sophie was going to asking for money to her sister Lettie, who was beginning to work in a bakery very elegant in the center of town, it was about 8 pm and then Sophie saw Lettie trying to be abused by two men, Sophie didn't know what to do, she heard the cries of distress of her sister, so she took the gun was in the back pocket of one of the men and shot them.

Sophie was shocked several months, was a great event to be forgotten, had killed two people, however bad they had been, so the police understood the situation and be freed from punishment to her.

Shortly before she react Sophie turned 18 years old and became a shy and submissive just as in her childhood, her sister Martha now studying abroad and her mother Honey traveled the world with the money her father had left them, Sophie had no choice but to stay in charge of the hat store while visited every day to her sister Lettie to see that everything was fine, but one day she was visiting her sister when a soldiers began to flirt with it scared all walked away and that's when **How**l rescue her.

She didn't know who was Howl but Howl knew who she was, even took weeks following it, finding the perfect time to meet her.

After that magical encounter he disappeared and was intending to meet her that night but when he went to see it he realized that the witch of the waste assistants stalked near there, so he decided to return to the castle.

Don't worry Howl... She will come so soon. **Calcifer** whispered.

And indeed Calcifer was right, together they would live the greatest adventure of their lives, clear that Howl wasn't going to tell Sophie what was in the black colored disc that was in the magic door of the castle, only he knew what the dark and mysterious place was, I would say too mysterious...


End file.
